Sands of Time
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: Sand drifts away in the wind, but my memories don't. She changed my life; I could never forget that. NabooruxGanondorf
1. Chapter 1

**Gasp: I'm alive!!!! Yes, ladies n gents, I am still here. And somewhat alive. Actually, I'm perfectly fine, just fresh outta ideas. Wait...that's a lie, too: I have ideas. I'm just a) too lazy to write them down, b) unable to find a suitable plot, or c) too self-critical to get past the first paragraph. a b c school sports an attempt at a social life one wiped out Shadow. Whew.**

**Anyway, this is my latest attempt. I know the pairing isn't always looked at, so I'm not expecting much, but I DO was to see how this goes. If I feel that it isn't getting enough reviews or I'm wasting my time, I'll take it down. Also, don't expect me to post every week, every other week, or even every month. The only reason I can write now is because I have a break. School is my main priority when I'm working, so I can only write in my little spare time. Kay?**

**This is my latest attempt: a NabooruxGanondorf fic, my version of how they grew up. There are a bunch of these out already, but I've had this idea actually written down for a while. I just now pulled it up after it sat there for about...I dunno...since summer???**_

* * *

_

_There are a lot of people that hate us. Some say we're just a bunch of thieves, a ragtag band of vagabonds that have no sense of mannerisms or dignity. They think we have no emotion, that we only thirst for blood and shiny things._

_If only they knew._

Ganon ran out into the center of the fortress grounds, looking around wildly. She wasn't anywhere to be found…good. Koume wouldn't be happy when he showed up at his room again with a dirty robe. He picked at a rather large smudge. It was their fault for making him wear white, anyway. At least the stains would be harder to detect in his black pants.

Leaning against the large boulder, he sighed in the monstrous heat. "Why does the desert have to be so _hot_?" he complained out loud.

"'Cause it wouldn't be a desert if it weren't, dummy!"

He barely had enough time to look up as another Gerudo fell on top of him, sending him face first into the sand. She giggled, sitting on him like a bench. "Haha, thanks for breaking my fall! Oh, and you don't make a bad seat, either," she added as an afterthought.

Ganon scowled at her, spitting sand and dirt. "Well the ground isn't very comfy, so if you don't mind, get _off_!"

He gave the biggest shove he could, but he still couldn't move her. She laughed louder now. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to move me!"

Gripping the sand, he took a deep breath. The girl watched him, eyes bright with mischief.

Slowly, he pushed against the ground, coming to his knees and trying to straighten his back. The girl clapped her hands. "There we go…a little farther…that's it…_aah_!"

She gave a little squeak as she fell off, landing in the sand next to him. He brushed himself, trying to look as dignified as a Prince who'd had a commoner land on him could. The girl, on the other hand, didn't look upset at all. She laughed again. "Finally! Geez, you sure are slow."

Ganon glared at her. "Who do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?"

She grinned. "Who do I think I am? Last time I checked, it's common courtesy to give your own name before demanding someone else's, and yes, I know who you are."

He was shocked by her blunt attitude. "Then…then…there's no need for you to wait for me to tell you my name, since you already know it!"

She picked a small tuft of grass growing in the shade of the boulder, sticking a blade of it in her mouth. "True, true…" she said, seeming thoughtful.

There was a silence between them. Ganon glared at her for a few more minutes, finally looking away towards the gate that led to the Spirit Temple. As usual, two Generals stood there in their white uniforms, guarding the sacred path.

He jumped as he turned right into the girl, finding her peering over his shoulder. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

She didn't seemed perturbed by how close they were, simply staring at the gates. Ganon slid off to the side, looking over again. "Those gates…they say the desert out there is far hotter, far more dangerous than the area we're in."

"Oh really?" The girl looked at him, interest piqued.

Ganon nodded. "Kotake and Koume say that the Spirit Temple is one of the seven temples that supposedly house the Seven Sages, but it's so heavily guarded by monsters. That, and there are huge sand pits that you could sink in."

The girl snorted a little. "Hah! Sand pits, monsters…who cares about them?"

She stood up. "One day, I'll go to that Temple by myself!"

Ganon didn't take his eyes from the gates. "Go ahead and try, but the monsters'll eat you, just 'cause you're so annoying."

"Oh, like you'd get any farther than me!"

He glared at her. "Of course I'd get farther; I'm the Prince of Gerudos! In just a few years, I'll be King!"

"Uh huh, and you'll still need help. Everyone needs help every once in a while, even a King."

Knowing the argument had already been lost, he looked at the gates again. The girl went quiet, a quiet triumph about her: she knew she'd won.

He closed his eyes, grateful as a soft breeze swept by, then glanced sideways at the girl. Her red-orange eyes were bright, and even in thought, had a sense of waywardness and fun. Because she was young, probably nine, his age, she had no duties as a soldier, and with that, no uniform. She wore a white tank top and pants, a violet sash around her waist. Now, as the wind blew, it toyed with her sash and her fiery red hair, which had been let down.

"You know staring isn't very polite."

Ganon gave a start, and she turned to grin at him. "For a Prince, you don't know much about manners."

He scowled, choosing to ignore her. She crossed her arms, looking at the gates again. "One day I'll cross that desert. Nabooru Spirit'll be the first woman to see the Spirit Temple. Just you watch."

To his own surprise, he admired her courage. All his life, he'd been under the impression that he was the only one with the strength to make a difference. Kotake and Koume told him that his ancestors, the former Gerudo Kings, had been the only ones to leave a mark on their history. A female, as many as there were at the fortress, had never before been recognized for anything more than a successful raid.

He looked at the gates, trying to look past them, trying to imagine what it would be like out there. "Don't worry…I will."

* * *

**And, uhm...yeah. That's it for now.**

**Moonlight Shadow**


	2. Sharpshooter

**Okay, so I forgot to mention before: the chapter's are gonna range from short to long, since my ideas are very oneshot-based. I know it's slow, but it is getting there. Just trust me and keep reading. A significant plot is coming up in the next chapter or so, and then things are definitely gonna get interesting.**

**One more thing: I don't own Legend of Zelda. But you already knew that, so don't sue me.

* * *

**

_The earlier years of my youth are my favorite, albeit the most painful: I want to laugh at my innocence, shake my head at how naive I was, but instead my heart aches. Those were the days when nothing mattered, when making others happy meant not talking back to elders, eating everything put on your plate, and not getting your robe dirty. A world outside the desert wasn't even thought of in the mind of a child._

_I would love to have that ignorance again. _

Ganon narrowed his eyes, staring at the five pots in front of him. They were smaller, much slimmer than the pots the other girls were using, and the stands holding them up were farther away. The other girls watched with bated breath.

Taking a deep breath, he let the arrow fly, quickly notching another one and aiming it at the pot next to the first. Shards flew in the distance, but he wasn't done, continuing until he'd used up his other three shots, looking at his work with satisfaction. Only one pot remained. It wasn't perfect, but he was fast improving.

The girls ooohed and aaahed in admiration. The older women looked on in pride. One of them turned to her friend. "Only eleven and he's progressed twice as fast as the girls!"

Her friend nodded, smiling. "He'll definitely leave a great mark on our people. I can feel it."

She walked briskly over to Ganon, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Very good, Prince Ganondorf."

He smiled, looking up at her. "Let me try. Just one more time."

"Are you sure? You've been out here longer than anyone."

Ganon looked at the last pot, sticking out like a sore thumb and standing in the way of perfection. "I think I can get them all down this time."

Nodding, she set up four more pots, all identical to the last line. Ganon picked up five more arrows off the ground, setting them in his quiver and putting one in his bow. He took a deep breath, as he had last time, letting the arrow go.

Another arrow zoomed out of nowhere, neatly slicing his and shattering the pot it had been aimed for. Before Ganon could load another arrow, say something in protest, or even figure out what had just happened, another pot had been shattered. Then another. Then another.

As the last pot was destroyed, he looked around, trying to find the culprit. He was angry, but at the same time not surprised to see Nabooru lowering her bow, grinning in pride and triumph. "Gotta be faster than that, Gan!"

Immediately, the woman that had been helping Ganon rushed over to Nabooru, slapping her face hard. "How dare you, Nabooru! This is your future King, yet you still want to humiliate him?"

She scowled, rubbing her face. "Oh, puh-leese! He's a Prince, for one, and he's not a god. So quit treating him like one!"

"Nabooru! If your mother could hear you now…"

"Well she can't, so shaddup! Besides…" she turned and winked at Ganon. "How's he supposed to be a good King if you keep pampering him? Life's not all servants and gold."

"Why, you…"

"It's okay."

Ganon stepped in between the two, who were glaring daggers at each other. "Nabs is right."

"She is?"

"I am?"

Both girls looked at him, surprised. Ganon nodded. "I'll just have to be faster next time."

He turned to Nabooru. "Trust me…it won't happen again. I'll make sure."

Nabooru grinned back, sensing the challenge. "Actions speak louder than words, Gan."

War had officially been declared.

* * *

**And thus begins the friendly (sometimes not so friendly) rivalry between Nabooru and Ganon! It's gonna get better soon, so just keep reading!**


	3. Growing Pains

**_Talofa! Okay, I'm starting to run out of ideas...so don't expect much from here on out. But please, please, please, be patient with me! I pretty much have the ending planned out, even typed, but I still need a middle. Just one or two more before I hit slightly smoother waves._**

**_By the way, in case you haven't noticed, the two are getting older and older each time. Just...yeah. Pointing that out._**

_Cummon, keep climbing…_

Nabooru gripped the vine between her sweaty palms, trying hard not to think about her aching muscles, no longer able to keep moving rhythmically, or the vast space just waiting for her to fall.

_You're almost there._

Her throat was dry and parched, reminding her of the sand that had gathered in the walls, threatening to slip her up and send her plunging back down to earth.

_Just a little farther…_

With one last grunt, Nabooru heaved her sore body onto the roof of the highest house in the Gerudo Fortress, her arms finally giving out from underneath her gratefully. Rolling onto her back, she squinted up at the sun, chest heaving as she grinned triumphantly to herself. _See? You can do it. You _are_ strong._

"Nabooru?"

Nabooru sat up, turning around to find Ganon staring at her with wide eyes. "You actually made it all the way up here?"

She just grinned wider. "Would I be here if I didn't?"

"Well, no, but…" He sat down next to her, legs crossed as he frowned. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"What, that stuffy room full of old bats trying to knock some sense into us 'commoners'?" She snorted. "This is so much better."

He sighed, shaking his head. "And you wonder why you're always picked on."

He couldn't blame her, though. A private tutor wasn't exactly fun, either. "So is this where you go whenever you want to skip class?"

Nabooru nodded. "I tell them I don't feel well, then as soon as they're gone, slip out." She stared down at the landscape guiltily, dangling her legs over the edge. "I didn't think anyone else came up here."

Ganon shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's not like I'll have a lot of time soon."

Silence.

"That's right. You begin taking up court duties next week, don't you?"

He nodded, eyes downcast. "They said it'll only be little things, mainly just watching and following what the last king's aides do."

"Kotake and Koume."

"Mm-hm. Supposedly they've been around for at least four kings, so everyone says I'm lucky. I'll have the best direction there is."

Nabooru snorted. "Oh, aren't you special. What do we get? Three stuffy generals that look like they served under Din herself. They should be living out the rest of their lives sitting around and getting old peacefully, not smacking us trainees into shape. Besides," she added, grinning again and sitting up a little straighter. "I'm fitter 'n them. I made it all the way up here on my own, and it isn't the first time."

Ganon smiled at her usual rambling. "I'm guessing training is going well then?"

"Hah, someone's gotta keep those old bags on their toes. They've gotten too lazy from the lack of action around here. And the other new ones just coming in? They've got nothing on me, Makal, and Taiiya."

Nabooru, Makal, and Taiiya: a real triple threat. Makal and Taiiya were two other Gerudo orphans that were more like polar opposites, the former being quiet and solemn, the latter almost annoyingly bubbly. The three balanced each other out perfectly. "Where are those two anyway?"

"Still in class. I wanted to come on my own." She still took time for her own independence. "Okay, so be honest with me."

"Aren't I always?"

"How badly do you want to be king?"

He was afraid someone would ask that question. Ganon stumbled around with words, shrugging. "It's definitely an honor to be chosen," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her. "Not a lot of people can say that they're the Prince of Gerudos."

"But is this really what you want?" Her eyes were skeptical.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know," he finally said. "I really have no idea. To tell you the truth, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Nabs, look how fast we have to grow up: almost fifteen and you're training to become a soldier, I'm learning about court duties. I take up the crown when I turn sixteen, and when that day comes I won't have room for mistakes. The whole race depends on me!"

Nabooru seemed pensive as she thought about that; in just a year, she'd see her first real raid, see what it really meant to be one of the cold-hearted Gerudo soldiers. She wouldn't be practicing knife skills on a sandbag anymore, nor receiving just a smack on the head for getting caught stealing. As she got older, the stakes got higher. Hyrule beyond the desert didn't look so vast and mysterious anymore.

Finally, she snorted. "If they tell us to grow up fast, then grow up fast. Time doesn't stop for anyone. And about the race depending on you," she grinned. "don't be so conceited. You've got a whole line of generals that can share your screwups. Most likely they'll make more 'n you. Just have fun while you can."

He could never really deny her logic, he thought to himself as he grinned back, staring out at the clear blue sky. For now, he would just enjoy himself. "Speaking of fun," he said "there's something we haven't done in a while."

She didn't say anything. "No one else is up here."

"What's your point?"

He gave her a look of mock pleading. "Please? The generals aren't any fun anymore."

She gaped at him, disgusted. "You cocky bastard. Just one time with me and you suddenly think you can take anyone?"

"I _am_ the prince. I can take whoever I want. And they even agree with me."

He shrugged and stood up, his small knife already in hand. Nabooru grinned and followed his lead, pulling out her own worn dagger. "The trouble I'd get in if they knew what I was doing to you."

She dashed forward lightly, twirling her weapon in front of her and letting it collide with his as he blocked her. "Who said this time'll be like any of the others?"

"I did." Dropping low she swept his feet out from underneath him and went to plunge her knife into his side, but he'd once again blocked it, grabbing her wrist and sending her hurtling into the air. Nabooru regained control easily, though, and landed easily on the roof as the two began circling each other. "Huh. I can't remember the last time you threw me that far."

"Weightlifting. You're never around to bother anymore, so I've taken on a new hobby."

"Makal's a pro horseback rider. And Taiiya's got an eye for daggers. You should come around someday instead of standing in front of a polished shield admiring yourself. So worth it."

This time he charged first, feinting a stab to one side and instead spinning behind her to slash her back. She twirled with him and blocked. "I've got better things to do than pose in front of a mirror," he retorted as she jumped back and crouched low. "I'll save that for when I'm king…whoa!"

He blinked and shook his head blindly as Nabooru tossed a handful of sand in his face. By the time he'd gotten a quarter of his vision back, his arms had been twisted uncomfortably behind him, knife digging uncomfortably into the back of his neck. "Save your cockiness for then," she hissed, panting lightly.

Ganon stared ahead disbelievingly. "That was cheap," he mumbled.

Nabooru shrugged. "I _am_ a bandit."

He chuckled. "Really? I thought bandits were fast."

"What do you mean, of course we…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he'd reached her knife hand and grabbed it, pressing her up against the wall and letting her dagger clatter to the floor. His own knife was pressed against her throat as he bore over her, smirking triumphantly. "Never let your guard down," he murmured in her ear. "You can never be too sure of a victory."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

He gasped in pain as she kneed him in the groin, turning and pinning him up to the wall this time. One forearm was pressed against his neck, his own knife directed at his chest. "I win again, Gan," she whispered in his ear.

Even he had to admit it. She had him, quite literally, with his back against the wall. And it wasn't the first time. He was yet to beat her.

"You're such a cheater," he grumbled, sounding hurt.

"Bandit," she reminded him.

_Every time she beat me, every time she humiliated me, I felt myself growing stronger. Practicing with the generals and the other girls was nothing compared to fighting her. Fighting Nabooru was like fighting fate itself: never fair, but never unreasonable, and always subject to change._

__

**The last two lines I got from the first Pirates of the Carribean:**

**Will: "You cheated."**

**Jack : Pirate.**

**I hope they came off somewhat similar...**

**Quick note: Makal (ma-kahl) and Taiiya (ta-EE-ya...I couldn't think of anything else) play important parts later on.**

**Read and review, por favor!**

**"The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a Moonlight Shadow"**


	4. Makal's Lament

**As I mentioned in my updated profile, I'm back! After three years of distractions, I have returned to write my ideas down and post them up for criticizing (and some reading, if you're into that kind of thing)! Anyway, I need to at least leave a warning/disclaimer: I haven't looked at this story in years. The original plot I had half-conjured up was accidentally deleted in some frenzied computer cleaning. To tell you the truth, writing a story is one of the hardest things I've ever tried. With _Sands of Time_, I guess I'm cheating because there is no definite plot for now, but the other story I'm thinking of writing (it's an Avatar one :D) has all these different scenes and no way to put them together. I'm working on that, though. **

**Anyway, back to the main point: I apologize if my writing is a little shabby (_I'm _not even a fan of this chapter...call it a filler if you will) or something doesn't line up with the last three chapters. I will try to keep it consistent as much as I can, but hey, I'm not promising anything perfect. Other than that, enjoy!**

"Just breathe, Nabs. You're going to be okay."

Nabooru kept her eyes closed, trying to block out all sound and the feel of hands on her shoulders. She was sure everyone could hear her teeth grinding.

"Do you hear me? You aren't the first one to go through something like this. For the first few nights, you'll try to block out the pain. You'll think you're okay. But then...after a while, you'll find yourself breaking down in your own room, crying yourself to sleep. I've seen it before in the barracks, Nabooru. I know you're strong, but I don't know if you're strong enough."

"Makal?"

"Yeah?"

Nabooru slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, she looked up with annoyance. "It's a game of stones. I think I'll be okay."

Makal took her hands from Nabooru's shoulders with a huff, turning away from the gameboard. "Just trying to liven things up a little. 'S not like Taiiya's never been beaten, anyway."

On the other side of the board, Taiiya was trying to hide her giggling behind her hands. "It's...it's still your turn, Nabs," she finally gasped.

"Nabooru!"

The three young women turned around to see one of the generals striding towards them. Their recent training taught them to stand and salute smartly. "General Kira," they chorused together.

"At ease you three, I'm off duty," she gave them a motherly smile. "But I _do_ have some news for you, Nabooru. Your time has come."

The four of them were silent for a minute, the shock lying heavily in the air. Finally, Nabooru opened her mouth. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do." Kira held out a hand, and Nabooru broke into a huge smile. "The generals have decided: you're going into the field early!"

For the first time ever, she actually shrieked in excitement. "I...wow! Wow, that's great! Din, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kira gave a laugh as Nabooru jumped on her in a huge hug, quickly followed by a beaming Taiiya and Makal.

"We always knew they'd take you first!"

"Well who else was impatient enough to bother the generals into submission?"

_Their excitement, their happiness at the idea of being sent out so young...it's touching and heartbreaking at the same time, _Kira thought. _They think they've seen it all, but theyre still so innocent._ _If only they didn't have to live like this..._

After a couple more minutes of merriment they slowly broke away, calling congratulations and thanks across the yard. Nabooru ran off, most likely to find her other friend, the Prince, and Taiiya wandered back to the gameboard, clearing it and shouting both the good news and a new challenge to passerby.

Makal and Kira were the only ones who remained in their places. Makal, who'd dropped her favorite dagger in the celebration, took her time in picking it up and polishing it. "I'm proud of her," she said genuinely, a slow smile still hovering on her face.

"But you're scared for her, huh?"

Makal looked up at the general, trying to keep her face impassive. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what can happen. I can see it." Kira watched the young woman carefully.

She went back to polishing her knife. "_If only_ I knew what happened out there," she snorted. "I'm not like Nabooru, I'm not a prodigy. I won't get into the field for another year maybe. Seventeen like all the other new soldiers."

"I'm not talking about out there."

Kira sat down on a nearby crate and motioned for Makal to join her. "Your sister was a lot like Nabooru, wasn't she? I remember Na'ala well. Young, eager, ready to jump in far before she was ready. Even after the shock of her first raid, that drive to do her best for the tribe kept on. She took the creed to heart."

"'To preserve the life of your sisters and annihilate the life of your enemies,'" Makal quoted, a little sharper than before. She remained standing, but she'd stopped polishing the knife and was now staring at it intensely.

"Some people just aren't made to kill," Kira sighed. She bent down and picked up a handful of sand, letting it trail away from between her fingers. "Most surprisingly, your sister was one of them. Do you remember how much she changed after a while? The nights she spent crying, washing her hands for hours on end, muttering something about the blood still being there..."

Makal tightened her grip on the handle. "That's enough," she said tersely.

Kira looked up sadly. "I know this is hard, but you're Nabooru's close-"

"What do you want from me?" Makal's face was contorted as she tried to hide the tears and snarl angrily.

"Please, Makal, try to stop her!" Kira's perfect façade suddenly broke as she looked up at the young woman. "Her mother was smart enough to escape, but Nabooru is too stubborn! She would rather waste away than admit any pain, do you want her to end up like your sister?"

"_Stop mentioning her!_" Makal slammed her fist into the crate next to the general and it shattered upon impact. Kira didn't flinch, but Makal, realizing with horror how she'd acted out, took a few terrified steps back before turning and fleeing the scene.

Kira sadly watched her go. She looked so much like her sister...the difference was unbelievable, though. Makal seemed to represent everything opposite of her sister: she was withdrawn, cold and calculating, refusing to let emotion get in the way of anything. Watching a loved one go insane as Na'ala had would surely turn any young girl the way it had her.

Kira stood up and stretched, looking up at the sky. Maybe Makal would say something to Nabooru. Or maybe she saw something that her sister hadn't had.

"Din..." she breathed the goddess' name pleadingly. "Help them to make the right decisions. All three of them."

**A little fast-paced, I know, and Ganon was completely MIA in this chapter...he'll be back soon, though, I promise! Expect an update sometime in the near future!**


	5. Qualified

**So there was one thing I forgot to mention: updates are going to be very sporadic from here on out. I don't plan on taking another 3 year hiatus, but I did just update this story...what? last night? It all blurs together after a while. Anyway, once again, this isn't my proudest work, but I promise my writing will be back to halfway decent by the next chapter (plus there will be plenty more nabsxganon goodness)!**

_She supported me through almost everything. While most girls her age thought about whom they would marry, what their wedding would be like and how many kids they would have, her only dream was to stand by my side, not as my wife, but as my protector._

Ganon frowned at himself in the mirror, turning from side to side. Kotake and Koume smiled crookedly behind him. "It looks quite dashing, my Prince."

"So dashing."

He still wasn't too sure. "I don't know, it's a little...grand for my taste. I won't really have to wear this to the crowning ceremony would I? And why are we even getting ready so early, it's not for another month."

"The real outfit will be made in pure silk, Young Lord."

"And why wouldn't my Lord want to look as perfection should?"

"Oh, no, it's great, it really is," Ganon assured them. "I just kind of miss my...I don't know..."

"Your kiddy clothes?"

The twin witches shrieked in unison, and Ganon whirled around to see Nabooru leaning against the threshold of his room. She gave a whistle and raised an eyebrow. "Well don't _you_ look dashing, Milord."

Kotake and Koume, peeved at the interruption but slightly relieved to see Ganon grin and strike a pose for her, shuffled out of the room. They were careful to mutter insults at the common girl as they trundled past her, though. "What do you think? This is what my outfit is supposed to look like at the crowning ceremony in a month. I mean, after the actual crowning. I do that in my war armor."

"For a tribe of thieves, we're some serious sticklers on tradition," Nabooru observed mildly. Suddenly, she clapped her hands. "Anyway, guess what I'm here for."

"To tell me that red and gold would look better than red and blue? Because I kind of like the red and blue. Keep in mind that this will all be silk." He swirled the cape jokingly.

"I got accepted!"

He dropped the cape. "What?"

"I get to go into raids early! The generals talked it over and they finally caved! Got the news just now!"

"Nabooru that's great!"

Beaming, she rushed into his open arms, but with the outfit Ganon was trying on and Nabooru's overexcited gusto, they toppled over into one of the giant piles of cushions. They laughed hysterically as they tried to get loose, Nabooru's limbs only getting tangled in the loose fabric.

After a while they gave up, gasping for breath and sprawled across the cushions. "Ahaha..." Ganon rolled over to look at her. "You know, this is the most I've laughed in a week I think. Kotake and Koume have been breathing down my neck with all this ceremony crap. I still have a month too, for Din's sake!"

"Well considering they can't even stand to be in the same room as me, maybe I should just follow you around all day. Now that I'm officially a soldier I wouldn't even have to play hooky from training."

"Honestly, that would be the best thing to happen to me. I'll even give you a reason to follow me around: you could be my...second-in-command! My right hand man! Er...woman."

Nabooru laughed and jumped up, tossing the cape around her dramatically. "Nabooru Spirit, Second-in-Command to the Gerudo Thieves! I like the name. Do I get to wear silk like you?"

He stood up and adjusted the huge cape around her smaller shoulders with a smile. "Only the best for my better half."

Nabooru beamed up at him. He could see it in her eyes, that same look she'd had when he met her years ago, the same look that she had every time she challenged him to a fight, pushed him onward towards his destiny as her king. 'Better half' was a serious understatement.

"Tell me, what was it like your first time?"

Ganon broke out of his stupor in time to see her admiring herself in the mirror. "Wha?"

She grinned at him. "At battle. It was a year ago, wasn't it? You'd think they'd take better care of a Prince that only comes around every hundred years."

"Well I was such a prodigy among you commoners, they thought they'd send me into raids a little early. You know, just to try out the war machine in the making."

"Oh you're _such_ a stud." She wrinkled her nose and threw the cape back at him. "Anyway, what was it like?"

Ganon laughed. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Aww, cummon! Tell me! Was it exhilarating? It must be, that feeling of a knife in your hand, no-holds-barred combat, all in the name of jewels and gold and glory..."

"Nabooru..."

She laughed and danced back over to him. "Tell me, or you might not be able to call me your 'better half.' I can get pretty brutal, you know that."

He chuckled. "Maybe you _will_ be okay then," he said under his breath.

She stopped and looked at him, raising an amused eyebrow. "What was that?"

Ganon looked up. "What? Nothing."

Nabooru dropped her smile. "Gan."

He sighed. "You're just so excited. I don't want to ruin it for you." It was pathetic how quickly he caved, he thought to himself.

"What is there to ruin? I've been working my entire life for this." The lightheartedness was quickly ebbing away.

"I'm just saying...I don't want you thinking like that, just in case..."

"In case _what_?"

"Nabs, look." He put his hands on her shoulders, completely serious. "Killing...it isn't for everyone."

"Oh, Din..." she rolled her eyes and looked away. "I got the same talk from the generals when I first brought up the idea of going into raids early. And you know what? They even had the audacity to bring up my mother. They said that they were worried weak-mindedness ran in the family. Said they already had once deserter, two would just be a disgrace."

He didn't know what to say to that, and decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. Wrong decision.

She opened her mouth, closed it, then sighed. "Please don't tell me..."

"Nabooru, I'm just worried for you. You're going in so young..."

"You went in when you were sixteen!"

"Yeah, but I'm—" He stopped himself.

"What, you're saying because you're the prince you're immediately stronger than the rest of us? Are you saying I'm not _qualified_?"

"What? No! Nabooru..."

"No, don't 'Nabooru' me!" She pushed his hands off of her and backed away, angry. "Do you think I'm weak? That I can't do this? I've been kicking your ass up and down this fortress since we were _seven_!"

"What's going on here?"

Kotake and Koume had conveniently returned, wearing identical masks of false confusion. Nabooru looked over her shoulder at them. "Nothing. I was just leaving." He could hear her gritting her teeth from across the room.

Just as she was striding out, she wheeled around. "Oh, and as for your outfit, my _Prince_," she sneered. "Red and blue silk will just look tacky on you."

He winced as she slammed the door behind her.

_All she ever wanted was to be by my side...protect me from dangers _I_ wasn't even aware of..._

**Again, apologies for any disappointments! Let me know how you feel!**


	6. Right

**As much as I disliked this whole part of the story, it's finally done. With my favorite few paragraphs at the end.**

_As far back as I can remember she always seemed to out-do me in everything: smarts, skills, even talking to people seemed to go over better for her. I was jealous of her, but the good friend that she was, she refused to let me roll over and feel bad for myself. She dragged me onwards towards my destiny, guiding me straight every time. There was only one time that she was ever wrong, and even though it had nothing to do with me, the consequences were terrifying..._

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Kotake and Koume would have probably been livid to see how he was treating his personal chambers, but right now he couldn't have cared less. He scraped the flint across the wall, five other scrapes already marking the days that Nabooru had been gone.

"Six...Seven...Eight."

He tried not to think about the freak illness that had kept him from going with her on the latest raid, that he hadn't talked to her since her outburst almost a week ago. Most of all, he tried not to think about when the soldiers would finally return. They were already days late.

"Milord!"

Makal hurtled through the doorway. She was panting heavily and, by the look on her face, had been thinking of the exact same thing he had. "They're back!"

Even he wasn't aware of his own movements; all he remembered was a blur as he sprang up and dashed to the yard without a second thought. Makal took the stairs two at a time; he, four.

_Nabooru, Nabooru, _Nabooru_..._

He wasn't too sure whether he was thinking the name or saying it out loud, nor did he care. She had to be alright. There was no other way...

"...had to take the long way back, lose them at Lake Hylia..."

_Lose who?_

"...dangerous, incredibly dangerous...stupid, even..."

_I should have gone. I could have saved her._

Ganon and Makal ground to a halt behind the crowd that had gathered at the gate. Taiiya was already there. "Is she..." Makal began.

"I don't know," she said anxiously.

Being the smaller one, Taiiya cast a look back at her friends before slipping to the front. Ganon looked over at Makal anxiously. Normally taciturn, even she couldn't hide the fear that was etched into her face. He'd heard the stories about her sister: she'd lost her mind, killed herself shortly after her first raid. The thought still baffled him; she'd been such a happy, charismatic woman before her first battle, before her first kill. Loved by all. A lot like Nabooru...

"...but totally worth it! I'm telling you, she's a hero!"

There was a cheer from the front, followed by the sound of much back-slapping and calls for a bath and a soft bed. Taiiya reappeared at Ganon's side, tears streaming down her face. "They're okay! All of them!"

"Nabooru?"

"The hero!"

The crowd parted for the small party –soaked to the bone, to everyone's confusion- as Nabooru was dragged along to the front. She was laughing and grinning sheepishly, but even she couldn't hide her pride. "Who'da thought that that waterfall leads straight here from Lake Hylia? Why didn't we ever think of that before?"

"Probably because no one's stupid enough to dive down it," someone called out.

"Stupid or ingenious?" she winked.

"Nabooru!"

Taiiya and Makal leapt on her, half-sobbing, half-laughing. Nabooru collapsed almost instantly, hugging and grinning at them. "I told you I'd be okay! I told you!"

"But _still_!" Taiiya was full-on sobbing by now.

Despite the tangled limbs and dusty ground, Ganon could still see her face in the center of his vision, smiling and laughing as if she'd told a good joke. She was happier than he'd ever seen her.

When he closed his eyes, however, all he could remember was the first time he'd killed somebody, the shock at his own power, and now Makal's sister...

"I'm really glad to see you guys, though. It's been a long week."

As he looked up, he found himself staring straight into her eyes. She smiled, a mix of defiance and gratitude. "I missed you all."

* * *

Ganon didn't get to see her much in the next couple of days. Because of her incredible role, Nabooru was asked to make the final report to the generals: they'd made it to the Goron caves with ease but wasted several days when, upon exiting the caves laden with treasures, ran into the angry guards. Their chances looked slim at first; they'd barely made it out of the actual caves, but then their only escape route had been blocked off. The general herself had been at a loss of ideas. However, after much persuading and prodding, Nabooru had finally convinced the party that their only chance of escape was through water and over the falls. She'd even managed to kill one of the rocklike ogres when it advanced on her. Other than a couple lost horses and some wet goods, they'd all come back safe, some treasure still in tow. Never been done before, Ganon kept hearing from the generals. Raids on the Gorons were almost always ten times more dangerous...

_Then why did they let her go?_ He wanted to yell. _Why_ _would they make her risk her life like that?_

He could have lost her...

"My Lord?"

Ganon jumped as Kotake and Koume appeared at his sides. "My Lord, it's getting late."

"You should get some rest."

"Y...yes. Yes, I'll be getting to bed soon. Thank you."

They dematerialized without another word.

Rather than head to his chambers for the night, he turned his attention back to the guard post that he'd been staring at.

He was almost sure that someone was up there. Someone that wasn't supposed to be. Whoever it was, they were sitting precariously on the edge and staring out at the Lost Desert, as they had been for quite some time now. He looked back at the door to his room, then back out at the figure. It wasn't strange for Gerudos to wander freely around the fortress at night; and he'd run into many on his own nighttime walks. This was different, though: a gut feeling told him that he was needed right now. Jumping from his ledge, he padded off across the sand.

Ganon didn't like coming to the gates guarding the Lost Desert, partially because there was nothing exciting over here to begin with. The only truly breathtaking sight could only be seen from the guard post that this stranger was currently perched upon. That, too, was normally deserted: the unknown soul who'd designed the structure made it exhaustingly difficult to climb. It had been originally named the "Ladder to Heaven", but everyone else called it a nuisance.

Even in his prime, Ganon felt himself wheezing by the time he got near the end, and part of him wondered why he hadn't just wandered off to his soft, comfortable bed on firm ground. However, another part of his nerves buzzed as he grasped the last couple steps, pulling him upward and pushing him towards the top.

"Who's there?"

Ganon didn't even flinch as the figure gasped and snarled. He was even sure he'd heard the sound of steel being pulled. "Relax. I don't want to fight. Really, I don't."

Pulling himself over the edge, he stayed kneeling for a couple of minutes to catch his breath. "Who...in the name of _Din_...comes all the way up here...for fun?"

He looked up to see Nabooru staring back at him with a mixture of confusion, knife still grasped in her hand. It might have been shaking, but as he tried to clear his head and get a better look, she'd quickly stowed the weapon and crossed her arms. "What are you doing up here?"

He gasped out a laugh. "In all honesty, I asked first. And considering _I'm_ still out of breath and _you_ were just harboring actual thoughts of killing me, you should go first."

Nabooru winced. "I wasn't thinking of..."

"I'm _joking_, Nabs." Ganon sat down and leaned his back against the wall of the post, legs crossed comfortably. His breathing was starting to slow.

She didn't smile. Turning away from him, she went back to staring out at the desert. "No one ever comes up here," she muttered. "I just thought..."

"You'd come up here to think? Stands to reason." He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the night breeze. "I haven't been able to see you since you got back, you know. You could have payed me a visit."

"Kotake and Koume would have never allowed it."

"Well, as I am of high standing in this community, I think they'd have to allow it."

For once, she didn't have a smart-alecky response. He opened his eyes and looked at her back. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He could have sworn she'd flinched again. Her shoulders had definitely tensed up.

"Well, I mean, you are a bit of a hero right now. Pulling off an impossible mission and adding an extra passageway back to the fortress, not to mention your first kill was one of the most impossible creatures in Hyrule..."

He watched her for the signs. "There!"

She didn't turn around. "What."

"There! Your hand! The left one, the one on the ledge!"

"What are you talking about?" Her voice had turned angry, irritated with him.

"You know, the generals never figured it out because they don't really know anyone personally, but I can always tell when something's bothering you. Your left hand always clenches up."

Just as expected, she drew it away from the ledge but, unsure of what to do with it, let it fall back. "That's not true."

"Oh, don't try me." He stood up, triumphant. "I'm even willing to bet money on this: when I mentioned the Goron you clenched your jaw and your eyebrows twitched."

No response. "Nabooru, I understand you're mad at me. And I'm sorry. I never should have doubted you. But that was a huge step you were on the verge of taking, how could I not worry?"

He grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. "Nabooru!"

He instantly wished he'd left her as she was. Up close, he realized that he'd been right: her jaw was clenched; her brow was furrowed. And tears were falling silently from her face.

Ganon found himself speechless for a minute. He'd never seen her cry before. When they were younger she'd laughed at Taiiya, the most sensitive in the group and prone to crying when she would fall. Now she stood in front of him, at the top of the world and on a wave of victory, unable to stop her own tears.

"Nabooru..."

She looked down, trying to hide her face despite the fact that the damage had already been done. "Trunn," she said finally. "His name was Trunn. The treasure belonged to his great-grandfather and was the last precious thing in his family. He...he said he would rather die than let it be taken from him."

Nabooru slammed her fist into the wall. "What else was I supposed to do! He came at me...he grabbed me by the neck and tried to kill me...I had no other choice..." the rest of her words were lost in her sobs.

"I...Nabooru..."

Ganon wrapped his arms around her heaving body as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

He rested his head on top of hers. This side of Nabooru scared him, he realized. He was so used to the tough, stubborn woman who outdid him in archery and beat him in every fight. The young soldier who'd sworn she was strong enough, sworn she was ready to grow up before her time...was this really her? This girl that could barely stand on her own for crying?

"You were right," she finally sniffed into his chest. "You were right..."

He didn't want to be right.


End file.
